


The Knights Academy-part 2: The Goblin Inn (1/2)

by Bizzare_Kinker



Series: The Knights Academy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Goblins, Pixies, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizzare_Kinker/pseuds/Bizzare_Kinker
Series: The Knights Academy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107755
Kudos: 2





	The Knights Academy-part 2: The Goblin Inn (1/2)

Some time had passed since Tobias and Tifana had left on the carriage. For a while the only thing they could hear were the horse footsteps.

"So... where exactly are we headed now?" Tobias asked to break the silence.

"Oh, so now we are headed to the city of Punto" Tifania happily answered " From there it will be 12h walk to the town of Panthel or I think so"

"Oh okay... and those things... the Ragni Kai or whatever... do you know what are they exactely?"

Tifania nodded: "I remember reading about them in a book once... they are little evil spirits attracted to glittering things. They are not dangerous on their own and can be defeated with fire. The dangerous thing about them is that they have a ability to take over human beings" "To take over?"

"Exactely! They can enter your body and remain in it as much as they want"

"Woah, scary, and what can we do to chase them away?"

"Well I'm not completely sure but I think it has something to do with the substance that the principal made us sniff in his office yesterday..."

"Yeah that would make sense! ...Tifania you sure know a lot of things" Tobias said with admiration

"Thanks uh ... It's nothing ... you can call me Tifa" She replied, looking away from him. Tobias was about to ask another question but stopped. Since the start of the trip the smell of resin made his nose itch, but in that moment it became unbearable. Tobias gasped for breath, and before he could try to stop the inevitable, he unleashed a powerful

“ _Ah... ah...ttSHUUH!_!” He turned his head just in time not to spray Tifania.

"Bless you" Said Tifania, trying not to blush.

"*Snort*...uh thanks" answered Tobias wiping his nose. Tifania thought that perhaps this was the occasion to have the conversation she had always dreamed of. "You sure have quite a sneeze"

"Yeah... it has always been this way..." Tobias was embarrassed.

"And what makes you sneeze exactely?"

"Pretty much everything... I have tons of allergies. Like: pollen dust, grass, dog fur, hay... and probably even other things I don't know yet. And... what about you?" "Huh! What?"

"Do you have allergies?"

"Ehmm no not really... I'm just really sensitive to perfume, it's the only thing that makes me sneeze..."

"Oh I see, the two of us better not go to a perfume shop, then hahaha!"

"Yeah you're right hahaha" He couldn't believe she actually laughed at his joke. He expected there would be some awkward silence at that moment. That's usually how it went with girls. Well it surely meant he was having a good impression on her! Before either of them could say anything else the carter exclaimed: "We have arrived at your stop! You can get off" Tifania and Tobias got off the carriage and thanked the carter. After that they started walking towards the town of Punto. "After that we should proceed a few kilometers northwest and then turn east" Tifania explained. "The academy provided us with these special maps, just in case" And with that she pulled a map out of her bag. " The walk is long but we could shorten it if we rent horses in this town ..." "Oh no! Sorry: this is not possible ... I am allergic to horses ... sorry..."

"It's not a problem, don't worry, we'll go through the mountains" She obviously already knew that, but she wanted to hear it from him. And so the journey went on. They initially stopped to eat a snack in Punto after which they continued along the Kamal river, arriving at the Kurio wood. There was a lot of pollen in the air and this made Tobias to sneeze a few times and attract some glances from a very amused Tifania. After the woods they stopped at the Magiko waterfall. They stopped for some time to admire it. The journey itself went on quite smoothly. Tobias and Tiffania did not encounter monsters or ferocious animals along the way and therefore continued the journey without difficulty. The two had completely broken ice and started talking to each other without embarrassment After a few hours of walking they reached the entrance to the Kenio valley. It was a huge, majestic, almost supernatural place full of nature and almost devoid of the presence of men. Almost. Immediately upon entering the valley there was a brown building. It was quite big and there were no other buildings around. The horses tied to the entrance gave the feeling that it was an inn or a tavern. When Tifa and Tobias approached it they saw a sign hanging over the door: "Goblin inn"

"Why don't we stop for a bite?" Asked Tobias "It is almost time for lunch, anyhow"

"Okay, that doesn't seem like a bad idea. We are not even too far behind on the schedule so I think we can afford it" And so Tobias and Tifania entered in the "Goblin inn"

The interior was as you would expect: a normal interior of any inn, with lots of people chatting on the counter and tables. The two were amazed at the number of people who were inside the inn. Calculating the fact that it was an inn located in a desolate place, Tobias and Tifania were expecting hardly anyone to be there. The two made space in the crowd and found two seats at the counter. They started waiting for a waiter when...

"Hey kid! You mind sitting somewhere else?" The voice came from Tifania's right. Tifania and Tobias turned to look. Sitting on Tifania's right, there was a girl with black hair. The two of them hadn't noticed her presence when they sat down.

"What?" Asked confused Tifania.

"Are you deaf? Kid I asked you if you can sit somewhere else"

"What? Why?"

"Look, kid, the counter is full of people and there isn't much space. I am tight and I would like you to leave to free up space!"

"What?! First of all, you seem to be the same age as me, so stop calling kid. And second if you want more space, why don't you get up instead?"

"Well, because you have the widest hips and your butt takes up a lot of space"

"WHAT?! How dare you!"

"So please, can you just leave now?"

_"Do you even know who I am?!"_

Tobias understood that he was about to find himself in a rather heated situation...

"Come on, girls, let's calm down..."

"And who would you be? Her bodyguard? Mind your own business!"

"I was just trying to-" Tobias stopped his sentence when he saw a badge on that girl's black jacket. "You're a knight! From an academy!" Tifania was initially confused but then she saw the badge on the jacket and understood.

"So? Yes I am. And with this?"

"We're also both knights" Responded Tobias.

"Oh really?"

"And that symbol on your jacket... Isn't that the symbol of Riften's academy?"

"Riften Academy?"Tifania exclaimed in amazement.

"But isn't it, like, a really long way from here?"

"Yeah" Tobias nodded.

"And even if it was?"

"And what is a knight of Riften doing all the way up here in the north? Are you on mission?" Asked Tobias visibly perplexed.

"This is business that does not concern you" She answered harshly.

"Listen" Tifania sighed "I know we didn't start off on the right foot but we are all knights here. It is part of the moral code to help each other."

"Even if we are part of different academies" Tobias added.

"Yes, but that doesn't oblige me to disclose my personal details"

"Are you on a mission? Sorry can I ask you some things about it? You know, we're on a mission too, but for me it's the first time" Tobias said excitedly.

"Oh, so you're a rookie?"

"Well, you can put it this way"

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry, I'm waiting for a person so I don't have time to waste with you"

"But ... I just wanted a few tips..." Before any of them could say anything, a woman across the counter called the girl.

"Are you Irvinia? Sorry if I made you wait. I was busy with clients. Please follow me I will explain the details of the mission in the back room"

"Oh finally, I've had enough of sitting next to these two talkers"

"Ehi wait! " Said Tobias but, the girl, (supposedly called Irvinia) had already got up and left.

" How rude" Exclaimed Tifania "Huh... now actually there is _more_ space..."

"Well she must have had her reasons"

Tobias adjusted his glasses over his nose "In any case, let's get ready to order" It didn't take long before a waiter came to serve them. They both ordered the dish of the day. Tobias felt very lucky that the expense money from the Academy also covered that lunch at the inn. (otherwise he couldn't afford it). Tobias and Tifania talked for a while even after they finished eating.

"Give me a second" Tobias said getting up "I'll go wash my hands in the bathroom" And left. When Tobias walked away Tifania sighed. She was happy to have those good times with Tobias, especially after that nuisance had left, but she was partly disappointed. Tobias hadn't sneezed once since they entered the inn. She was sure that there was going to be something that would provoke it. She even added more pepper to his plate when he wasn't looking. She hoped it would trigger the effect, but instead ... But she didn't worry too much, she still had the sneezy potion with her and was sure she would see many more sneezing on the trip... Meanwhile.. As soon as Tobias was out of Tifania's eyesight he started running at full speed towards the bathroom.

As soon as he reached it he entered and:

 ** _AH ... AAAH ... ATSHUU .. ATSHOUM ... AAAAAH. AAATTCHOOOOO_** !! His head went forward on the last one and nearly lost his balance for a moment due to the power of that last sneeze. Luckly for him the bathroom was empty. Since he had started eating the soup they had served him, he felt a strong urge to sneeze. Already from the first spoonful he could feel that the chef had put a lot of pepper in it, but as he ate it he seemed to feel the taste of pepper rising. It was absurd but with every spoonful the flavor of the pepper increased. "Well it must be just my imagination" he thought then. But one thing he couldn't deny was the itchy feeling that was growing in his nose. He had managed to finish all the soup without sneezing but he knew he wouldn't last long. So he came up with the first excuse to get away and finally get rid of this itch.

 _"ah.. ah.. ahAHTSUM!_ " That seemed like the last. Unfortunately, however, the itchy sensation remained in his nose. Patience, he would have to get used to it. He washed his hands and walked down the corridor leading to the tables he was before. Before he could arrive there, a door in the middle of the corridor snapped open. A woman came out of there. She had a really restless look. She looked sideways as if she were looking for someone. Tobias thought she looked like the woman that called Irvinia earlier when they sat at the counters. As soon as she saw Tobias she exclaimed: "Hey! You! Wait! You're a Knight, right?"

"Ehm... yes"

"Oh thank goodness! I need your help! Can you follow me? It's a long story, but please I really need your help! I'll explain all the details if you come with me!"

"Oh okay, I understand that you are in a desperate situation, and my moral code as a knight does not allow me not to help you" (Tobias always wanted to say this sentence) "But I ask you to give me a second, I'm going to call my partner . She is also a knight. And she can give us a hand "

"Okay thanks again! I will wait for you behind this door! If you can complete this assignment, I will reward you greatly"

Tobias ran to call Tifania. She didn't expect this improvised quest either, but she had no objection. They reached the door in the corridor and Tobias knocked. "Please, come in" Opening the door they enter what looked like a fairly rustic office. In the center there was a desk and some chairs in front. Behind the desk sat the lady who had called Tobias and Tifania recognized her from earlier. In front of the desk, sitting on a chair was...

"What?! These two?!"

"Hey, but you are the girl from before!" Tobias and Tifania exclaimed together.

"Yes, please take a seat, now I will explain the situation" the woman said. Tobias and Tifania did so. "What are they doing here?" Irvinia complained. "I will explain everything in a minute. First of all, nice to meet you, I'm Cassandra the owner of the place. A couple of days ago, strange things started happening in my inn that began to scare my clients"

"Strange things?"

"Yes exactely. Some customers told me they saw objects moving by themselves. Like doors or windows. Others told us that the food we served them started disappearing by itself without them eating it, or that they heard strange laughing voices while they slept."

"It looks like the work of a spirit ..." Tifania said.

"That's exactly what I thought. Later I asked for help from the Riften Academy and they sent me this knight here" Cassandra pointed at Irvinia.

"Oh so you were the one she was waiting for before" Tobias stated. Cassandra nodded. "Irvinia has discovered that the cause of the strange actions that have taken place lately, were not caused by a spirit but rather by some pixies. Three for accuracy"

"Pixies?" Tobias exclaimed in amazement.

"Yes, exclactely" Irvinia said casually "I bet you don't even know what they are..."

"That's not true!" Tobias lied. Cassandra continued "Also thanks to Irvinia, we discovered that the Pixies have built a storage room in the attic that they use as a base during the day and then at night go around undisturbed. Right now to get rid of the pixies it is necessary to destroy their base and trap them in special cages to ensure that they no longer disturb "

"Okay so what's the problem then?" Tifania asked" Shouldn't Irvinia have done it already?"

Irvinia blushed "About this ..." Cassandra replied "Irvinia told me that she had some _problems_ while she was in the ceiling. Not only for the pixies that constantly bothered her but for also other ... _factors_ ... " Irvinia blushed more intensely. Tifania and Tobias looked at each other perplexed.

"For now let's say that Irvinia is unable to debile the pixies" Cassandra continued" This is where you come in. I saw you before talking at the counter and deduced that you are knights of the same academy, which is why I asked you for help"

"Well yes, we are knights" Tifania specified "But from different academies"

"Oh I see" Cassandra bowed her head " I apologize if I am interrupting your journey with this request of mine"

"No problem, ma'am" Tobias smiled "This is what knights do!" (Tobias felt so proud saying this)

"Tsk! presumptuous" Irvinia whispered.

"What was that?" Said Tifania.

"Nothing!" Answered Irvinia smiling.

"My request is very simple. I would like you to go with Irvinia and help her destroy the pixies base and capture them" Cassandra smiled.

"HUH?! What?! But mrs. Cassandra I don't need any help! Especially from these two!" Irvinia looked shocked.

"Judging from your previous conditions, I would say yes"

"But, But..."

"Tobias and Tifania, sorry if I made the matter seem much more serious than it was. But I need your help. So, do you accept the assignment?" Tobias and Tifania exchanged a look. "So what do we do? do we accept? " Whispered Tobias.

"hmm. Pixies aren't difficult to manage, so I don't think we're going to waste much time. We should help her."

"Yes you are right" Tobias grinned "let's show this girl how the knights behave"

"Then?"

"We accept the assignment!" Tifania and Tobias said both at the same time. "damn it" whispered Irvinia.

"Irvinia will explain the details" Cassandra concluded "You can go now. Irvinia will guide you to the attic" Without being told anything else. The three got up and went and left the room. Tobias and Tifania silently followed Irvinia down the corridor and up a flight of stairs to what appeared to be the third floor. They crossed a corridor and entered another room.

"It's this way"said Irvinia, pointing a flight of stairs Tobias and Tifania understood that they had arrived in front of the passage that led to the ceiling. "Don't stand in my way" And with that she began to climb the stairs. Tobias and Tifania exchanged a perplexed look before climbing the stairs too. Without being told anything else. The three got up and went and left the room. Tobias and Tifania silently followed Irvinia down the corridor and up a flight of stairs to what appeared to be the third floor. Climbing up the stairs, Tobias couldn't help but notice that Irvinia had a nice butt. Tifania was unbeatable in the field of curves, but Irvinia had a butt that you could not help but notice, especially with those black tight leather pants ... "No damn! Think about the assignment! Don't get distracted!" Thought Tobias. The fault was of those tight leather pants. However... he wondered how they would look on Tifania... Nah she probably couldn't even wear them because her butt was too _b_ -. *NO! Goddamnit! I'm doing it again!* To prevent the arrival of other similar thoughts, Tobias began to look up, almost tripping on a couple of steps. Meanwhile Tiffania asked Irvinia

"By the way, first Cassandra said you had a problem in the attic that wasn't related to the pixies, would you mind telling us what it was? Irvinia sighed

"Look, I'm only collaborating with you because I was told to do so by my client. But this does not mean that I intend to help you in any way and as I said before I will be able to complete this mission alone so when we are up there do not disturb me in any way " Tobias and Tifania exchanged glances. Up there they would be on their own. Finally they reached the back door. Irvinia turned the handle and they entered. It seemed to Tobias that she was holding her breath before going inside. The interior of the attic looked like a normal attic. Here and there were objects left behind, some grouped in piles and others under sheets. The environment was very dark illuminated by the little light that entered from the cracks in the roof. And then there was the dust. Dust is always there. The smell was intoxicating and when it reached Tobias nostrils it forced him to make a face. It was starting to annoy even Tifania , forcing her to rub her nose with a finger now and then.

She asked tobias: "What do we do, now?" But before he could answer, he found himself fighting a sneeze. The peppery soup had already pinched his nose, and now the dust in the attic had given him the final blow.

"Ah.. ah.. ah-Ah..." " _AKSHO_!" There was a moment of silence. Tobias didn't sneeze. Tobias and Tifania turned to look at a girl who seemed to be suffering from an allergic attack. "ah-AH- _AKSHO_!... aKshou! aAKSHOU! Damnit! Not again! _AKSHOUM_!"

"Ehm.. Irvinia" Tobias came close to her "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Aksho! Why shouldn't I be? Aksho!"

"Well you're sneezing up a storm"

"Wait!" Tifania came closer "Don't tell me that ... The problem Cassandra mentioned earlier ... Is that...you are allergic to dust?"

"That's not true! "she replied, suddenly blushing.

"Hey look, there's nothing wrong with having an allergy "Tobias consoled" I'm allergic to dust too "

"That's not true! I'm ... Eh ... All right" Her eyes seemed on the verge of watering

"Oh... is that so?" Tifania grinned "So what was the problem that Mrs. Cassandra mentioned earlier?"

"It's... grrr... Leave me alone!" She walked away. Tobias and Tifania watched her runing off to some corner of that attic sneezing and weeping.

"What a temper ..." Tobias commented. "Well, let's not waste any more time. Let's check this part of the attic." Time passed. Tobias and Tifania could neither find the pixies nor their refuge. The attic never seemed to end and they felt like they were spinning around in circles. "Hrgh .. It would be easier if there was less junk around "Tobias commented.

"Yeah ..." Tifania sighed. "By the way, do you still have those special cages?" Tobias asked. "They're here" And so saying Tifania patted her bag "ready to use. Since the pixies are three, and we are three, they gave us a cage each. Irvinia has hers. And I have ours in the bag "

"Great, let's get ready" But ready for what? They had already been walking for ten minutes without finding anything. Tobias stopped. He couldn't hold back anymore.

" _ah-ATSHOUM!"_ At last. Tifania thought. Tobias had tried to hold back more than he should. Soon he would end up like Irvinia, he thought. "God bless you!"

"Danks *snort* "

Tiffania, unable to hold back , added: So ... the dust finally got to your cute big nose, huh?" _Shit_. It took her a few seconds to realize she had said it loud. She blushed immediately. "Um ... I think so" Ahh! No! Uhm ... No, no what I meant was, um ... Damn! Bad place for an allergy sufferer, right? (She tried to hide the nervousness in her voice).

"Right..." Tobias had never seen Tifania acting so awkward. Well, everyone have their own quirks. "Anyway, let's go check this way" She said pointing to a new passage. _"Damn, I need to control myself more. Why can't I think of his sneezes for more than five minutes?"_

"" _Ah.. atSHOU_!"

"Ahh!" Tifania screamed

"What was that?" Tobias asked worried.

"Umm... I thought I saw something moving behind you." Tobias turned around. There was nobody.

"Ahaha means that I imagined it" "Oh ... kay ..." Tifania was acting strange. Tobias thought he saw her blushing for a second. "So, we're going to check this part?" He asked anyway. "Yes .. um .. This way!" And the search continued in that direction. With each sneeze of Tobias, Tifania froze for a second.

At one point they heard someone shouting. "Ah! Leave me, damn things!" "What the.."

" _aKSHO_!"

* _Irvinia_ * Tobias and Tiffania thought at the same time. They pushed their way through the pile of junk and eavesdropped from behind what looked like a closet. Ahead of them they saw a rather unusual sight. Many objects were piled together to form a kind of hovel. "The pixies base!" thought Tifania. Below on the floor was Irvinia, bound and gagged. Two pixies were tying the rope harder while the third was watching and laughing. "Here are the little bastards." Tobias whispered. "Leave me damned!" Irvinia yelled "You will regret it!" The two pixies began to push Irvinia.

Tobias couldn't believe that such small beings could move a human body. Even if Tifania and Tobias didn't quite understand what the pixies purpose was, it seemed to them like the pixies wanted to make Irvinia a part of their base and the third pixie was thinking where to "add it". Irvinia tried to free herself but she only managed to squirm and sneeze. "And now?" Asked Tobias "What do we do?"

"I'm not quite sure but I think..." Tobias accidentally hit something with his foot. It had to be a jar or a bottle because it made a lot of noise. "Damn!" Tobias whispered. The pixies immediately turned in their direction. Tobias and Tifania backed away. There were mutterings and then flapping wings: one of the pixies had gone to check. "Crap! What do we do?"

"For now let's hide in this closet" answered Tifania.

"Hey wait, Tifa! But this isn't a closet! There's no room for both of us!"

"Now there is no time, let's go inside! "Saying this she pushed Tobias inside and locked the door behind her. Tobias was right: it wasn't a wardobe. Instead it was a locker. They hadn't considered the size of the cabinet from outside because it was dark but it was really small. Tobias and Tifania were literaly stuck on each other. Tobias was with his back to the wall and looking at the locker door, while Tifania was standing behind the locker door and looking inside. They were pressing against each other's chest. Tobias blushed. He has never been so close to a woman before

"Don't move!" She said "We don't want to be heard" She put her ear to the wall trying to hear noises from outside. It was easy to say. But in the hustle and bustle when they entered a hair of Tifania had ended up in Tobias' big nose. He tried to resist, but it was to late. He begane to inhale.

"Stay still" she then turned to look at him "what's going on?"

"I'm... I'm-gonna... I'm going to... ah- ah- a _h_ " 


End file.
